An RF (radio frequency) or microwave switch matrix (hereinafter a switch matrix) constitutes an integrated system of electronic components to route RF or microwave signals between multiple inputs and multiple outputs. Such switch matrices are often used in test systems to characterize device under test (DUT), signal broadcasting (e.g., satellite signals or cable signals), etc. Nonetheless, conventional switch matrices often rely on complex or tedious query processes or multiple network round-trips to configure a switch matrix. Some conventional approaches even rely on the trial-and-error approach to connect an input to an output. What is therefore needed is a method, a system, and a computer program product for providing graphical cross connectivity and dynamic configurability for a switch matrix.